Dancing,and marriage,and chasingOh my!
by InuyishaNarkitaUmi
Summary: Just like the title says.


**Dancing,and marriage,and chasing.Oh my!**

"Inuyisha,come on,or I'll kick you out the family."Her father yelled to her.

"No fair!And besides Ballroom dancing makes me sick."Inuyisha said to her father.

"Kagome will be there."Her mom said while walking out her room.

"This stinks.I'm 27 years old and my parents are kicking me out my own house."Inuyisha said.

"March."Her father said.

"Now."Her mother said when she didn't move.She walked out the door with her parents."Besides,they just won't be teaching you ballroom dancing.They will be teaching you all sorts of dances."Her mom said.

"Like waltz,mambo,jazz,tap,pop,and how do you kids say it now days?Poppn' and Lockin',and hip shaken' and..."

"Alright dad.I get the idea."Inuyisha while cutting her dad off.

"We're here."Her mom said as they walked in the doors.Inuyisha took one look and turned around and bumped into her father.He picked her up and turned her around.

"Now go.We'll be back to pick you up."Her father said as he and his mate walked out.Inuyisha leaned against the wall.

'_Today can't get any worse._'She thought.

"Alright kids line up."The teacher said.

"We're not kids."Inuyisha said.Everyone looked at her."Most of us I'm sure are in atleast our early 20s."She said.

"She's new."A familiar voice said.

"Thanks for the info Kagome."The woman said.

"As you all know I'm Inutaisho,this is my mate Izayoi,And my wife Sesskura couldn't be here today."Inutaisho said.

"Why don't everyone introduce themselves?"Izayoi suggested.

"That's a great idea Izayoi."Inutaisho said.

'_What's the point.I know everyone here already._'Inuyisha thought.

"I'm Miroku and this is my dance partner Sango.We waltz."Miroku said.

"I'm Naraku and this is my dance partner Kagura.We tango."Naraku said.

"I'm Shippo and this is my partner Rin.we mambo."Shippo said.

"I'm Inuyasha and this is my partner Kagome.We pop and lock."Inuyasha said.

"I'm Koga and this is my partner Aymae.We jazz.

"And I'm Hojo,and this is my partner Kikio.We tap."Hojo said.

"Whatzup?I'm Inuyisha."She said with some energy in her voice.

"And would it kill you guys to lighten up?You all sound like dead fish."She said."Then everyone looked at Izayoi.

"What?She's not my daughter."She said.

'_Don't want to be._'Inuyisha thought.

"Now Inuyisha,won't you take off your hat?"Inutaisho asked her.She shook her head slightly.Inuyasha ran up to her and snatched off her hat,revealing her ears.They were human ears,but they were burned.

"Inuyasha you big jerk!You haven't changed one bit!Give me back my hat!"She yelled while trying to reach it.

"Come on Inuyisha.If you want it,you have to work for it."Inuyasha said while holding it well out of her reach.Her eyes flashed red.

"Give.Me.Back.My.HAT!"Inuyisha said while climbing up him like a monkey.She grabbed it,then punched him in the nose and made it bleed.

"What'd you do that for?"He asked her.

"You know how I feel about my hat."Inuyisha said while putting her hat back on.

"What's so important about that hat?"Izayoi asked.

"I've had it ever since I was a baby.Besides,it's fun to wear."She said while putting it on.Then she looked around."Hey,where's terrible twin number 2?"She asked.

"Who?"Inutaisho asked.Inuyisha rolled her eyes.

"Sesshomaru."She said.Everyone fell silent.

"He doesn't dance."Inuyasha said.

"That is the worst lie I have ever heard."Inuyisha said.

"He doesn't."Kagome said.

"Kagome remember when we were in high school?"Inuyisha asked her.

"Yeah...And that has to do with Sesshomaru how?"She asked her.

"We had a dance contest.You and Sesshomaru against me and Inuyasha.Besides don't you guys hear that?"Inuyisha asked them.

"Hear what?"Inuyasha asked.

"That music,"Inuyisha said."I feel you creepin' I can see it from my shadow.Wanna jump up in my lap,hug and leave the lotto?Maybe come to my place just kick it like Te-bo..."

"Inuyisha!"Kagome said while blushing.

"He's right in here."Inuyisha said while walking to a wall,and hitting it in a certain place on the wall.When it opened,they saw Sesshomaru dancing.Sesshomaru caught all their scents at once,sneezed and stopped dancing all together.

"So this is where you've been when we come to visit you."Inutaisho said.

"Now we have a hip-hop pair."Izayoi said.

"And that would be who?"Sesshomaru asked.

"You and Inuyisha."Inutaisho said.Inuyisha and Sesshomaru looked at each other,then at Inutaisho and Izayoi,then back again.They burst out laughing.

"That's a good one Dad,but who am I really paired up with?"Sesshoamaru asked while trying to stop laughing.Inuyisha took one look at Inutaisho and stopped laughing.

"Sesshomaru,he's dead serious."Inuyisha said.Sesshomaru stopped laughing and looked at his father's expression.

"So...Me...Inuyisha...Hip-hop?"Sesshoamru asked.Izayoi nodded.Then a dog came in and bonerushed Inuyisha.

"Is this your dog?"Inutaisho asked her.

"Yes sir."She said as her Dog/Wolf licked her on the face.

"Down."Inuyasha said.Inuyisha's dog went to Inuyasha,lifted its leg and peed on him."Ewww.Inuyisha,get your nasty dog."Inuyasha said.

"That's Silver Fang."Inuyisha said.

"Inuyisha if your dog can't control Its bladder.."Inutaisho started.

"He hates Inuyasha."Kagome,Sesshomaru and Inuyisha said at the same time while cutting him off.

"Inuyisha,let's show them how we kick it."Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyisha.She nodded and they walked over to the CD player.Sesshomaru pulled out a CD.

"You know I've been looking for that CD for ages."Inuyisha said.

"It's goin' down?"Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah."She said while putting the CD in the CD player.Then the CD player broke.

"What did you two do?"Inuyasha asked.

"We did nothing."Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyisha,can't you fix it?"Kagome asked.

"Sure the only things I need are a quart screwdriver,tweesers,and a small metal coil."Inuyisha said while taking it apart.Silver Fang came over and coughed up all the things she needed.

"Eww."All the girls exclaimed.In a matter of seconds,Inuyisha had the CD player working again.

"People in my face.Damn near everyday.Askin' me a question like Joc where ya stay?I tell'm."

"Hello?"Inuyisha asked.

"Inuyisha,who are you talking to?"Inutaisho asked.She put her cell on speaker.

"Inuyisha,come down to the arcade.ASAP.Another boy is trying to steal your high score."Her friend Storm.

"Which game?"Inuyisha asked.

"Dance Dance Revolotion."Strom said.

"What?Who?And what level is he on?"Inuyisha asked.

"His name is Duke.Level 37.3 mill."Strom said.

"Put his no good lying self on the phone."Inuyisha said.

"What's the big deal?"Inuyasha asked.

"Before I got here,he was telling Father how sick he was.And how much pain he was in."Inuyisha said.

"Yello?"Duke asked.

"Duke you..."Inuyisha said before she started barking and growling."...And then I'll kill you!"Inuyisha before hanging up.Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes."What?"She asked.

"I didn't know that you could speak Inu lango so good."Sesshomaru said.

"Opps."Inuyisha said while covering up her mouth.

"What's so bad about it?"Sesshomaru asked.

"If Duke tells dad about that,And there's no way he'd miss a chance to get me in trouble,Dad's going to kill me."Inuyisha said.

"Lean wit It rock wit it.Lean wit It rock wit it.Lean wit It rock wit it.Lean wit It rock wit it.I bounce in the club so the girls call me rocken."

"Hello?"Inuyisha asked.

"Inuyisha,your brother just told me what you said...And I'm so proud of you.I didn't know you could speak the ancient Inu language at all."

"And as soon as you get out of class,bring home a boy.Now bye' Bye' my little Puppy Wuppy Princess."Inuyisha's mom said before hanging up the phone.Inuyisha hung up the phone.She looked at Inuyasha.

"Not...A...single...word."Inuyisha said as her blush went so red that it looked like she was bleeding.

"Puppy Wuppy Princess."Inuyasha said while he and the others,execpt Sesshomaru burst out laughing.Then Inuyisha and Sesshomaru started barking and growling up a storm.As soon as they finished,Inutaisho slapped both of them.

"What?"Sesshomaru asked.

"It's the truth."Inuyisha said while holding her cheek.

"What did they say?"Inuyasha asked Inutaisho.

"If you can't understand it:Don't worry about it."Sesshomaru said.Then a bell rung.

"Class is over.You all may go home."Izayoi said.

"I will see's ya'll when I see's ya'll."Inuyisha said before going out the door.When everyone left,Sesshomaru looked on the ground and saw that Inuyisha had left her cell phone.

"Inuyisha left her cell phone.I'm going to take it to her."Sesshomaru said while walking out the door.Sesshomaru messed with her cell phone and saw her tracker.'_Why would she have a tracker on?_'He thought.Parents.He followed the tracker to a dark alley.

"Let me go!"Inuyisha yelled.Sesshomaru followed her voice.A drunk,clearly stronger than her, had her pinned against the wall.He pushed her against the wall harder.Then Inuyisha's scent changed.Her fierce dark brown eyes,turned into fierce but emotionless dark emberal green eyes,her raven black hair turned into a silk silver,her teeth,and nails all grew longer."Now I'll say this again:Let me go.If you don't,I will be forced to use force."Inuyisha said.He kept his hold on her.'_Alright.I warned you._'Inuyisha thought.She pushed him off her,and he came charging back."Iron Rever Soul Stealer."Inuyisha yelled while slicing the man's chest.He ran away after he saw that he was bleeding serously.Inuyisha heard someone clapping.She turned around to see Sesshomaru.

"Nice job Inuyisha.Another second and I would have killed him myself."Sesshomaru said while walking up to her.She scoffed.

"I can handle myself."She said.She walked off to her favorite club.Plam Beach club.Sesshomaru followed her in.Inuyisha and Sesshomaru went straight to the bar.

"Hey,who's the guy with the beer count 260?"Sesshoamru asked as Inuyisha turned back into her human state.

"Me."she answered.

"No way."Sesshomaru said in a knowing voice.

"What?You wanna challenge me?"Inuyisha asked.

"Sure,why not?"Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yo Sam.We got another one"Inuyisha said to the bar tender.

"Another one Yima?Well no offense,but Yima's going to mop the floors with you."He said while giving them 1/2 gallon cups."The rules are simple,you two drink as much beer as you can in 10 minutes.Or until one of you pukes or drops."Sam explained.

"Ready Sesshomaru?Go."Inuyisha said while watching him drink.He finished one in 6 swallows.Inuyisha finished her's in 2 huge gulps.It went on like this until 10 minutes had passed.

"Time."Sam said."Sesshomaru.you drunk...300 beers.Inuyisha you drunk...675 beers.A new record."Sam said while counting the cups.

"YA'LL DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH FOR THIS!"The DJ yelled while stomping out the club.

"Inuyisha.please."Sam asked."Alright."She said while walking up to the DJ stage.

"Who is this loser?"A girl asked.

"Well this loser just happens to be your DJ."Inuyisha said.

"Where's DJ IYI?"A boy asked.

"I am DJ IYI."Inuyisha said while putting a whole album on each side of the spinners.She spun it a couple times before starting the music.Walk it out came on,and Inuyisha put it on Techno and rap for the sound mix.

"Go on DJ IYI.Walk it out."One of the men said to her.Inuyisha got up from the stage and went over to Sesshomaru.

"Would you like to join me?"Inuyisha asked him.He got up and went to the dance floor with her.Everyone had started a team walk it out soul train.Inuyisha and Sesshomaru were last.Inuyisha's was sudictive yet stiff.Sesshomaru just went up to her.Then the original DJ came back in and took over.4 other people came in.Sesshomaru's parents along with Inuyisha's.

"And her chased after her."Sesskura said.

"Then there was a hint of worry in his eyes."Inutaisho said.

"We need to get out here without them seeing us."Sesshomaru said while ducking.

"That's not going to be a problem."Inuyisha said while looking around them.They were completely blocked with everyone dancing.They took 10 steps evey time their parents looked away.They dived out when they had the chance.

"That was way too close."Sesshomaru said as they walked away from the club.After a couple of minutes the alchol started to get to Inuyisha.Then she started laughing like crazy.She leaned on Sesshomaru.

"You know you're super cute."Inuyisha said.

"I know."Sesshomaru said while detecting the drunkness in her voice.Then she stopped and collapsed.Sesshomaru picked her up bridle style and carried her to his house.They were just around the corner from it.

"Mr.Takashi,it's nice to see you again."His attendent,Jaken said.Sesshomaru nodded his greeting,then went in his room.He put Inuyisha down in a chair in his room,and went into his bathroom to got change.In a few minutes,he sneezed really hard.The scent was so strong.What could it be?Blood.He zipped the bathroom to Inuyisha,only to see blood pouring from her lower body.He checked her legs.Nothing coming from there.Between her legs maybe.Nothing.Her waist.Still nothing.Her stomache.Jackpot.He went back in the bathroom to get some alchol and cotton balls,and bandages.He took her shirt off and saw that she had a huge cut slanting across her stomache.He put some alchol on a cotton ball,then the cotton ball to her cut.She growled loudly.

'_Get off me now who ever you are.If you do so,I will spare your life._'Inuyisha thought while slashing the air.Sesshomaru kissed her while badaging her up.He put her shirt back on her,and he back went to his bathroom and changed.When he came back out,he saw Inuyisha trying to walk back to the door.He just barely caught her before she fell.

"Where do you think you're going in the condition you're in?"Sesshomaru asked her.

"I...I...was..."Inuyisha said before Sesshomaru picked her up.She started to say something,but he puled her up and kissed her.

"Sssshhhh."He said after kissing her,and practicly throwing her on the bed.He locked the door and when back to the bed.He straddled her legs,kissed her,and lowered his lower body to her middle.

"Sess...Sess...Shom...Maru?"Inuyisha asked a bit surprised.

"Hmmm?"He asked while kissing her neck.

"There's something that you should know.My beast is hard for me to control.So please,don't try to get my too aroused."Inuyisha said as her heart and breathing sped up.

"Is that true?"Sesshomaru asked,not believing her.

"Yes,It's true.You would think I would lie to you?"Inuyisha asked him.

"And isn't it mating season for demons?"Sesshomaru asked her.

'_At least you won't go into heat tonight._'Inuyisha thought as she sat up.She gently pushed Sesshomaru side and got out the bed.

"Where are you going?"Sesshomaru asked her.

"Somewhere far away from here."Inuyisha said.Then Sesshomaru leaned on Inuyisha's cell and put it on speaker.

"And you know that Inuyisha in her heat every new moon during mating season."Inutaisho asked.

"No she goes into heat every new moon reguardless of condition."Inuyisha's mom said.

"So the stronger her scent,the closer she is to her heat?"Sesskura asked.

"Yes."Inuyisha's mom said.

"Nothing Sesshomaru can't handle.He has 10 more girls at his house if Inuyisha doesn't satify him."Inutaisho said.Then tears started to fall out of Inuyisha's eyes.

"And wouldn't it be strange if Sesshomaru and Inuyisha were listening to us right now?"Sesskura asked.

"Well she's right.We heard every word."Inuyisha said said in the cold emotionless voice like Sesshomaru's.

"Every word?"Her Father asked.

"Yes.We heard every single last word."Inuyisha said with her voice going from cold to icy.

"Well,bye Hon."Inuyisha's Mom said while cutting her phone off.Inuyisha turned her head and shot Sesshomaru hot and cold daggers.

"Keep the phone."Inuyisha said while walking out the door.As soon she was 10 feet away from Sesshomaru's house,she ran to her house full speed.The sun was going down,so that meant that she had a few minutes to get to her house.She was out of breath,but she made herself run faster.She'd just barely made it.She went into her room and locked the world away.Even the most powerful demon couldn't break out.Then sun just set.Inuyisha growled and barked.When she'd finished,Shanon had come out instead of her beast.

"This will be the last time you will be able to keep me locked up.And the last time that you will be able to get home."Shanon said to her.Technicly there are 3 sides to her,and those 3 sides make up her name.Inuky,the nice and human side of her,Herself Yima,the nutral one and half-demon,And Shanon aka Scorpianna,the demon side of her.Shanon was stupid,but smart.She justed Yima's body as bait for boys,then possibly kill them.If she thought that were supposed to be her mate,she'd coax them into doing 3 tests.Test 1:Booty test.If they were able to be nice to her because of the person she was and not because of her butt.Test 2(if he pasted):Kiss test.If you were a matser kisser,you had to try to tie a cherry stem faster than her,then kiss her.The third test.Test 3:See if you could handle her.Shanon punched and kicked the wall in efforts to try to break it.'_This is hopeless._'Shanon thought.She went against the wall and fell asleep.When Inuyisha woke up,she was surprised to see that she was in her bed.She had had a dream about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting over her.She smelled the room and sneezed really hard.

'_Is that coming from me?_'Inuyisha thought to herself.She shrugged it off and went into the bathroom to take a shower.Once she'd taken off her clothes pff and gotten in the tub,she moved the shower curtains across it.She had her own bathroom,but she never knew when someone would barging in.Inuyisha turned on the hot water.She grabbed her lemon scented shampoo and body wash.She got the shampoo and made a dark yellow streak down her hair.She flipped her hair over to the front of her body.She rubbed it until it foamed up.Then she put her head under the water and rised it off.'_Thank goodness there are only three more days untill the new moon cycle is over with._'Inuyisha thought while washing the rest of her body.She got out and put on the towel and turned off the water.She walked into her room,dried off and put on tight red pants,a tight red shirt,and the new clear air force ones.She combed her long silver hair down like Sesshomaru's,but done like Inuyasha's.She walked to the kitchen.

"Ms.Fang,what would you like for breakfast?"Neo asked her.Neo was one of her many male sevants.

"No thanks.I'll just eat this apple."Inuyisha said before taking a bite out of it.

"Ms.Fang,you have a call."Yeo,Neo's youngest brother,said.

"Thanks Yeo."Inuyisha said while taking the phone,and kissing him on the cheek."Hello?"Inuyisha asked as Neo went under tha table and rubbed her legs.

"Inuyisha,it's me,Sesshmaru."The voice said from the other line.

"Sesshomaru,it's nice to hear from you again.How are ya?"Inuyisha asked.Neo scatched her thigh by mistake."Ouch!"Inuyisha yelped.

"Inuyisha,what is it?"Sesshomaru asked her.

"Nothing,just a bite from my little puppy."Inuyisha lied.

"What's Its name?"Sesshomaru asked her.

"Silver Fang is his name."She said.Neo tapped her."Sesshomaru,hold on right tight."Inuyisha said before putting her hand across the phone.

"Do you want me to go there."Neo asked her.

"No thanks Neo."Inuyisha said before returning to the phone.

"Who was that?"Sesshomaru asked.Inuyisha could detect a hint of jelously in his voice.

"That was Neo,one of my many male sevants."Inuyisha answered.Then Inuyisha coming in tha house.She tapped Neo on the head,and he got from under the table.

"Inuyisha,where are you?"Inuyisha's mom sang.

"I'm in the kitchen."Inuyisha said.

"Mr. and Mrs.Fang,it's nice to see you again."Neo and Yeo said while bowing to them.Inuyisha leaned back in her chair.

"You can't hide and keep it locked up forever."Her father said to her.

"If Aunt Genadia can do it for 30 years,I can hold it off until I'm 30."Inuyisha said as her father rubbed her stomache.

"By tonight you won't be able to hold it off."Her father said.Inuyisha started to nod off.

"Inuyisha?Inuyisha?Are you still there?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru,I'll call you back."Inuyisha said before hanging up the phone.She took out her handheld.She had 5 minutes to get to her 3rd daytime job.She kissed her parents,Neo and Yeo on the cheek before running out the door.She'd just made it there by one minute.

"There's my star Booty."Miroku said while hitting her on the butt.Inuyisha did a split in front of Miroku and came back up him in a sexy way."Why can't you all be like her?"Miroku asked the other girls.Inuyisha went and changed into her red leather suit.She and the other girls went outside.Each of them had to sing or rap a song.Rin sung Confessions,Kagome sung Cheated,and Sango sung Milkshake."And now for Inuyisha."Miroku said while handing her the mic.

"You know you males think you're all that.Just because you're a little bigger,and stronger than us girls."Inuyisha said while saying the first thing that came to mind.

"It seems we have a tough one."A familiar voice said.

"Miroku,when I get less than half way through the song,stop and say something I would when something's old school."Inuyisha whispered to Miroku.

"Right."He whispered back.

"What you want.Baby I got it.What you need.You know I got it.All I'm asking is for a little respect now."

"Aww forget this,bring it to the metro."Miroku said.

"Alright what do you guys want to hear me sing or rap?"She asked the men.There were alot of different songs,but the main one was So sick.

"Alright.you hear that Inuyisha?So Sick,go."Miroku said.

"Gotta change my answering machine,now that I'm alone.'Cause right now it says that we can't come to the phone.And I know it makes no sense cause you walked out the door.But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore.It's rediculas.It's been months for some reason I just can't get over us.And I'm stronger than thee.Enough is enough.Went home walkin' 'round with head down.I'm so over being through,cryin' over you.And I'm so sick of love songs,so tight of tears.

So done with wishin' you were still here.Said I'm so sick of love songs,so sad and slow.So why can't I turn off the radio?Gotta fix that calender I had,that's marked July 15th.Because since there's no more you there's no more annivery.I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you and your memory.And now every song reminds me of what used to be.That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs so tight of tears.So done with wishin' you were still here.Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow.So why can't I turn off the radio?Ohhh!Leave me alone!Leave me alone.Stupid love songs.Hey!Don't make me think about that smile of having my first child,letting go.Turnin' off the radio!'Cause I'm so sick of love songs so tight of tears.So done with wishin' you were still here.Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow.So why can't turn off the radio?"Inuyisha sung.She sung like she was an angel.At the end she did a split.

"S.T,can you help me up?"Inuyisha asked him.He walked up to her and grabbed her hands.She went back up in an extremely sexy and suductive way.Then she kissed him.

"Nice job Puppy Wuppy Princess."Inuyasha said.Inuyisha and Sesshomaru broke the kiss when everyone started laughing.

"Alright!That's it!Come on!Me and you,Inuyasha!"Inuyisha said while backing away from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyisha,calm down."Sesshomaru said.

"No,he's been pushing me and pushing me with that."Inuyisha said while Inuyasha walked up to her.He shoved her,and she shoved back.Then she cobileg sweeped him.Then he punched her in the nose.She stopped.She never did tell Inuyasha that when someone hit her in the nose,it triggered an uncontrolable burst of rage.She blinked once,twice,three times.

"Inuyasha,run."Sesshomaru warned his little brother.

"Why,because of this weak girl?"Inuyasha asked while pointing to Inuyisha.Inuyisha punched him.Then she went for the weave.Left,right,double left,double right,until he was on the floor.

"Don't you ever hit me in my nose again.Got it?"She said.

"Yes."He whimpered.

"Good."She said before head butting him hard.Inuyasha's head was bleeding and he was knocked out cold.

"Any one else?'Inuyisha asked,Everyone said no very nervously.Inuyisha went in the back and changed back into her clothes.She went out,slammed the door and took the long way home.

"Inuyisha."Sesshomaru called after her.She stopped and and waited for him.He grabbed her hand and led her to his parents' house.Inuyisha pulled back with all her might,but couldn't break free.

"Hello Inuyisha."Sesskura said.

"Hello Mrs.Takashi."Inuyisha said while bowing.Inuyisha stood straight up and leaned on Sesshomaru's arm.She giggled at the way he looked at her.

"Inuyisha,do you know what happened to my son?"Inutaisho asked.

"Yes."She said.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"Inutaisho asked while raising an eyebrow.Inuyisha looked at Sesshomaru,who nodded.

"See what had happened was after we left class yesterday he's been poking me,teasing me,and pissing me off with the Puppy Wuppy Princess thing.So he called me that at my job.So I challenged him,he hit me in my nose,and 2 other places.Then I lost it."Inuyisha explained while trying not to hit something.Everyone tightened up in a scared way at the amount of anger in her voice.Then Inuyasha came in with Izayoi.

"She just got lucky mom.Another second and I would have got her good."Inuyasha said.

"What was that Inuyasha?"Inuyisha asked.Inuyasha looked at her and whimpered.Inuyisha's watch shocked her."Ouch."Inuyisha yelped.She checked it.

"Red fox to Blue in Blue fox."A voice said.

"Blue fox to Red fox.What is it?"Inuyisha asked.

"Thunder Wind want's to talk to you.Ow!What was that for Brother?"Kyora asked.Inuyisha shook her head feeling embarressed for her cousins.

"You guys are impossible."Inuyisha said.

"Blue fox,how are you?"Ryura asked.

"Thunder Wind,what do you what?"Inuyisha asked.Inuyisha's shirt ripped opened.

"You.You need to fight me."Ryura said.Ryura and his brothers were not related to Inuyisha by marriage or blood.They were just boys that her Aunt Genadia took in.

"1 or 2?"Inuyisha asked.

"2."He answered.Inuyisha's arousal spiked,and that very,very,very rarely happened.She shook her head.

"No,Thunder Wind.And that's my finale answer."Inuyisha said while turning off her watch.Inuyisha looked out the window and looked at the sky.She bolted out the room.When she opened the door ice cold water,soda,ice,and food fell on her.She turned to face Inuyasha."You are so lucky that I have to go."Inuyisha said while running down the hall out the house.Everyone then hits Inuyasha in the head.Inuyisha ran through the woods,and fell.She looked behind herself only to seethat a root was tied to her ankle.The more she tried to get out,the tighter and longer it got.Pretty soon,she was wrapped around in it.

"Inuyisha.Inuyisha,where are you?"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled at the vast air.Then they tripped over her.

"Iron-Rever Soul-Stealer!"Inuyasha yelled while cutting the vines.Inuyisha thanked her quickly before turning to leave.Sesshomaru and Inuyasha grabbed her and dragged her back to their parents' house.

"You guys,please let me go."Inuyisha said as they went through the door.

"Inuyisha,what were you thinking?"Izayoi asked as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha roughly pushed her in a chair.

"I was thinking that I need to go home."Inuyisha said.Inutaisho and Sesskura came in.Inuyisha looked at Inutaisho with pleading eyes.

"Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,take Inuyisha in the other den."Inutaisho said.They yanked her out the chair and pulled her into the other den.They pushed her in there and locked to door.Inuyisha punched,kicked,and headbutted the door,it didn't even budge.Inuyisha sat at the table and laid her head down on her arms and went to sleep.After a few minutes Inutaisho,Izayoi,and Sesskura came in.

"Inuyisha?"Izayoi asked while shaking her gently.

"As you know,we are well aware that you are in heat and can't control your beast.So you will stay here and can't leave the premasses."Inutaisho said while putting a necklace around her neck.Inuyisha got up and went outside.Inutaisho sighed."Inuyisha,beloved."Inutaisho said before they all hear a loud thud.They walked out and saw Inuyisha face first into the ground.She sprung up,went to Inutaisho,and hugged him.It wasn't the "You're my friend." kinda hug.It was the "Hey!You're on and mate with me." kinda hug.Inutaisho's nose twitched.'_How could I have missed her scent getting stronger?_'Inutaisho thought while looking at her.Inutaisho thought about the only thing that would make her mad."Puppy Wuppy Princess."He said.

"I'll be anything you want."Inuyisha said.Inuyasha came by and slapped her on the butt.Inuyisha turned around and and kissed him on the lips.When she broke,Inuyasha was breathing hard for air.Then Inuyisha started to pull Inutaisho like a 5 year old pulling their parent for something that they wanted.Inutaisho was surprised that she could pull him,after all he was 4 times her weight.

:.Want be mate?.:InuyishaHer beastasked Inutaisho in Inu lango.

:.Already have mate.:He responded.

:.Sesshomaru or Inuyasha mate?.:Inuyisha asked.

:.Maybe..:he said.


End file.
